


Life Happens

by ayazel_tsukuyomi300



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fleeting Childhood Friendships, Goten/Bra - Freeform, Growing Up, Pan/Trunks/Marron, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayazel_tsukuyomi300/pseuds/ayazel_tsukuyomi300
Summary: After the events of the Grand Tour, Pan, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten are all in different places right now. Pan believes that their friendship will never be the same, especially with Trunks now that he's married.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Marron, Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 2 (Version A)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How ya'll doing? Here I am with another idea. This is new to me but let's see how it goes!
> 
> All credits, producing, and directing goes to BarbieGirl82 from Fanfiction.Net! Give her a round of applause to her and check out her works!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the non-cannon Dragonball GT and the rest of the series.

In the Son's house, 17-year-old Pan was celebrating in her room after doing some backflips. Her parents and grandmother out to the supermarket so the teen had the house to herself: "Ah finally! The taste of freedom again! No more school for me and my parents can leave me alone!"

Pan was excited today but even more so in the upcoming days during this summer. She was a senior soon to be graduating (much to her parents' surprise) at Orange Star Highschool with honors. The final exams were over and out of the way! The graduation ceremony was to be held soon. However, that was not important: she had all the time in the world to socialize with her dear and close childhood friends that she has been neglecting since the awful and complicated midterms!

"Let's see who can hang out with me today because Uncle Goten is so absorbed with his waifu, Paris!" Pan thought out loud with a dramatic sigh as she grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand. "That's an automatic no-no! He really should do everyone the favor to ask for her hand in marriage already because he is getting old!"

With Goten being discarded right away from the mental list, Pan then thought quietly of another available person that came into her mind that would be available to hang out with her. She speed-dialed the second person that came to her mind and she waited for a response in the other line:

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Bra! What have you been up to these days?"

_"Oh, nothing much. I have a new boyfriend that Mom is happy for and Dad merely approved. What do you need me for? If it is to give you that much needed girly makeover, then yes!"_

"No. I'll keep my tomboy look by default, thank you," Pan's word was stern. "The girly makeover is only for cute boy emergencies. So anyways, do you wanna hang out?" She asked her best friend in hope. "I am done with all my exams so we can do anything you want except for the girly makeover!"

Bra too was finished with her final exams so she was going to celebrate by shopping until dropping at the mall with her new boyfriend. _"Um, perhaps another time, Pan,"_ her reply was honest. _"My sweet boyfriend just texted me that he is going to take me shopping and spoil me like the royal Saiyan princess I am for finishing school! His family is super-rich too!"_

Pan scoffed at the haughty tone because it was so typical of Bra…It was given that Bra will give the guy a run for his money eventually because she was a handful, Pan thought cynically. _"Heh. You are more like royal Saiyan pain the butt!"_

_"Hey now!"_ Bra flared at the rude comment that offended her pride. However, she was able to control and cool down her father-like temper: _"Changing the subject, when are we applying for the college stuff? I cannot use the term loosely that I suck at it!"_

"I'll come over to your house and we'll go over that painful process together. Our SAT scores are decent enough for college entry. Dad won't leave me alone until he sees my fall semester schedule!"

"Good deal. We can talk about it tomorrow. Bye for now!" Bra said before hanging up on the other line.

Bra was immediately discarded from the mental list. Who was next to be called? Pan went without a thought to speed-dial Marron's cellphone as she ignored her gut feeling. They haven't spoken much to each other in two months because Marron became a dedicated housewife that she put her husband's needs before her own just like her grandmother, Chi Chi. At least that was Pan's opinion for Krillin and 18's little girl who had matured into a woman. Not to mention, the blonde's parents were actively involved in their only daughters' life so her marriage was successful every day.

_"Good afternoon."_

"Hey, Marron, please tell me that you are available."

_"I'm afraid not, Pan,"_ Marron's reply didn't have her usual positive mood. _"I have my parents over here talking about something particularly important. I also need to work on preparing dinner before Trunks gets back from work."_

"I see. I'll talk to you later then," Pan said before hanging her cellphone and she crossed her arms to her chest. "Ooookay. Marron has been really weird these past two months…" she said to herself. Pan then decided that she didn't want to give any further thought to the blonde's new predicament…It was all part of the marriage package, and Marron was pretty much invested in it that she had already forgotten about her childhood friends upon becoming the perfect wife material. Besides, it was a nice day out there and Pan still needed somebody to fulfill the role of spending time with her.

"There's only one person left... And he's my number one hope for this crisis!" Pan declared dramatically as she proceeded to speed dial her last and only hope, and she didn't wait long for a reply from the other line.

_"Good afternoon and thank you for calling Capsule Corporation. How may I direct your call?"_

"Hi, Khara. Can I speak to Mr. Big Shot himself?" Pan's voice was more casual rather than polite to the receptionist of Capsule Corp.

_"Oh, you must be Pan! Yes, Trunks is just getting out of his afternoon meeting with the investors. Give me just one moment!"_

…

_"Hello. This is Trunks speaking. State your business,"_ the voice on the other phone line was serious and business-like because his time was gold and not to be wasted.

Pan's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that voice that she longed to hear for a while: "Trunks! Long time no see!" she said in pure excitement.

_"Oh Pan!"_ Trunks spoke as his usual self that he broke his character as the CEO of the prestigious and technological company. _"It's so great to hear from you! How have you been? Did you finish your high school finals?"_

"I just did! Everything is great, thanks for asking! How is work for you?"

_"Same as always. I had a meeting presenting a new project development for the future of the company. Mom was there too, and she couldn't stop cheering how I did it so well because the investors are willing to invest double on the new project."_

_"That is awesome! I hope everything works great on that new project! Do you want to tell me more about it?"_

Trunks and Pan spent an hour or two talking in order to catch up on their current lives that Pan was enjoying herself and Trunks was so relaxed on the other line that he had gradually forgotten about work and other responsibilities. They laughed together here and there in between different topics of conversations. That was until Pan made this question:

"So Trunks, um, is it too much to ask if, um… we hang out this time?" Pan asked nervously because of her top-secret crush that she has been harboring since hitting puberty to the handsome and career-minded hybrid man.

Trunks thought for a moment or two…He sighed as he felt that he was going to owe the tomboy teen another round of apology. He did in fact loved spending time with her just like in their old adventures with Goku in space. However, he had to decline her request regrettably because of his priorities as a grown adult: _"Listen, Pan, I would love to hang out with you for old time's sake but I need to finish work now so I can go home ASAP tonight. Marron said that she had something very important to tell me that her parents are gonna be there as well. 18 would break my legs if I skipped it or came late from work! I promise that next time I'll make it up to you!"_

Pan's mouth went wide open in shock: "But Trunks! That's what you said last time!" she said almost on the verge of tears.

_"I know and I'm sorry that I couldn't make it the other time. Ever since I got married, it has been hectic to find a balance between work and social life! I'm not sure if I am able to get this marriage system right! All right now, I'll talk to you later! Call me after tomorrow if you need me!"_

Pan felt how heart broke as she stared at her cellphone and the sound of dial…Not being able to find anybody else to hang out with, Pan spent her day locked up her room with headphones on her ears as her mind drifted with the playing music on the shuffle mode of her cellphone. Trunks remained on her wandering mind for the rest of the day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Dragonball franchise. This fic is an intellectual property of BarbieGirl82!

**Life Happens… Or So Pan Thinks**

Pan felt how her heart broke as she stared at her cellphone and the sound of dial…Not being able to find anybody else to hang out with, Pan spent her day locked up her room with headphones on her ears as her mind drifted with the playing music.

Pan was not one to wallow in self pity but the thought of losing her dear childhood friends to life was unbearable…She never felt so alone in her life.

As Pan drained her mental and emotional energy fell and drifted asleep until the next day…her tired mind still on Trunks.

Pan ignored Videl calling her name for dinner…

**The next day at Capsule Corp:**

Pan woke up late, and she ate breakfast with her parents and quickly left, not wanting to talk about her change in behavior to both of her parents nor her own grandmother. She went to visit the Briefs’ renowned household. She had little to no emotion, yet she did her best keep her bright poker face straight to not raise suspicions. She had one job to do with Bra today, and her mind was set.

Then, Bulma came down to the hallway to greet Pan, who stopped her tracks before her. She saw the teenager on the camera as soon as the receptionist informed her about the visit. She stopped before the other: “Oh hello, Pan! What are you doing here?” she greeted cheerfully with a smile.

“Hi Bulma! I came here for Bra to work together on our college entry,” Pan said simply as her reason to visit the Briefs household.

Bulma got alert upon hearing the name of her own daughter: “Oh Bra? She—"

Then, Bra came running down from the hallway with a Saiyan speed that has never been seemed before and stopped before them. “Hi mom! Hi Pan!” she exclaimed.

“Bra, where are you going!? I thought we had something to do!” Pan reminded the forgetful Bra.

“We will do that in about an hour or two! My boyfriend is gonna treat me for a yummy lunch at the crazy expensive restaurant that just opened in downtown!” Bra explained eagerly to Pan.

Bulma was so supportive for Bra and her new relationship that she said the following: “Sounds fun, sweetheart! I’ll keep Pan entertained while you do that!” she exclaimed happily.

“Thanks, Mom! You are the best! Keep Dad on standby from going into a fit of rampage, okay!? He threatened to break Gravity Machine again after you fix it for the fourth time this week!”

Bulma slapped a hand to her face and released a sigh at the thought of taming Vegeta for the rest of the afternoon from turning into his old lunatic self: “Will do.”

With Bra officially out of sight, Pan shook her head with her eyes closed: “Ayayayay…I really should meet this guy she keeps bragging about,” she expressed her annoyance. “I feel sorry for his generous wallet already!”

Bulma, being matured and experienced with her own hybrid children and her Saiyan husband’s occasional mood swings, could already tell that something was wrong with the teenager. “Something wrong, Pan?” she asked without hesitation.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Bulma…I don’t think you have time to hear me out unlike my so-called friends,” Pan said, not regretting to show her true frustrations and emotions. She somehow felt better talking to Bulma about the matter than Gohan and Videl because they would quickly dismiss it as: ‘it’s called becoming an adult and you need to grow up!’

“Oh, I have time. I’m taking a break from fixing The Gravity Machine for the fourth time this week. I’m telling you, if Vegeta cannot accept the fact about his little girl having a boyfriend, then I will not fix the Gravity Chamber and he will sleep on the couch! And he hates the couch! Tell me what’s on your mind—I’m all ears.”

Pan nodded. Bulma was so cool, in her own opinion!

10 minutes later, Pan and Bulma sat together in the living room. Also, Pan took back her words and thoughts: she decided then that Bulma was not so cool, expecially after all after this conversation progressed:

Pan explained to Bulma about how two months ago was a life changing event: Trunks and Marron had got married. Pan expressed how she felt being neglected by Trunks even though he does his best to talk and hang out with her every now and then, yet the quality spent together hadn’t been the same. Apparently, Trunks happened to be busy with running Capsule Corp. day and night. Not too mention, his compromise of him and Marron being newlyweds and their investment to make their marriage work.

“I see. I do miss Trunks too…Have you tried to find a way to connect with your uncle, Marron and Bra this whole time? It can help you to deal with the fact that Trunks has own life to live,” Bulma asked in intrigue as she wanted to help Pan. She had a feeling deep down about Trunks and Pan’s friendship might run deeper than it seemed but she didn’t dare to question it as of yet. She didn’t want to get the wrong idea about them and say something foolish.

“I couldn’t do that, unfortunately, after I was finished with all of my exams from High School. I tried yesterday to reconnect with everyone, but they were so busy for me! That got me so emoional…” Pan said with a hint of sadness in her voice…Then, Pan "claimed” that she was okay with Trunks and Marron marrying but the truth was that she has feelings for Trunks, and she was also scared that Trunks will forget about her completely. She felt also how that Goten, Bra and Marron are drifting apart and going in different directions.

Bulma sighed as she understood everything. She got herself ready to speak her opinion about the matter: “Pan, you and Trunks are friends and will always be friends so don't worry so much. But you also have to understand that that's how life is sometimes. Life happens and things change according to your age range and gap: Goten, Marron and Trunks are adults, while you and Bra just happens to be finishing High school. You have to at least look on the bright side: you and Bra will go off to college soon and you will forget about this whole thing, Goten is getting serious about proposing to Paris…or lack of thereof, and Trunks and Marron are newlyweds ready to start to a family!”

Upon hearing that statement about the newlyweds starting their own family, Pan was uncomfortable to no set degree. “Does Marron happen to be pregnant?” she asked carefully to Bulma.

“No, not that I know of. But if she was, I would know about it and I have my own ways of finding it out. Listen Pan…I can't help but to notice that you seem a little uneasy about Trunks and Marron and the prospect of them having kids. Am I right?”

Pan stated that she was okay with them being married but she was just having trouble processing and adjusting to it and the idea of them having kids. “I don't know, Bulma. I just...” she said as she played with her fingers.

Bulma raised a fine eyebrow: Pan was getting weirder and even more weirder by the minute… “Well, why shouldn't they have kids together? I mean they're married, and they love each other very much. Plus, married couples are expected at some point to have children-- and I want grandchildren! I think its high time for Goten and Trunks to settle down. They're pushing onto their early 30’s and that clock is ticking! When you get married someday, you'll understand Pan.”

That last statement made Pan uneasy. Honestly, the way Bulma talked about marriage sometimes made Pan feel weird and perhaps out of place…

“However, I may be wrong and exaggerating things…Trunks wouldn't completely cut you out. I do strongly believe that Trunks cares about you too much to do that.... It just that life happens, and it changes people one way or another. Yes, Trunks has priorities-- we all do! Still, he's not going to completely ignore you, his little sister or his best friend… So, what I would advise you is that can't expect him to just drop everything for you, Pan. You have to learn to deal with it whenever he does and not get sad about it! Simple as that!”

Bulma’s tone of voice never sounded this serious to offend Pan, who had enough of the talk:

“Look, Bulma, I get it! Trunks has his priorities and his perfect life together! Don’t talk to me as if I’m a baby! I am a grown and mature adult!”

With that being screamed, Pan ran off in a bad mood to fly back to her own house!

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her temples from the forming migraine: “In the end, she couldn’t handle the conversation as a young adult. She is still the same, I’m afraid. Pan has so much growing up to do on her own!”

Later at the Son’s Household:

Pan had lunch with her own parents. She ate so little because Bulma’s words from earlier still affected her deeply…

Speaking of eating so little, Videl too, ate lightly than ever since that she was feeling nauseous lately in these pasts’ mornings. She had already vomited twice this week along with that horrible feeling in her stomach! Anyhow, the nauseous feeling didn’t stop Videl from observing quietly the event that was about to unfold before her…

“Everything okay, honey?” Gohan asked in concern to his only daughter.

“Yeah. I’m not so hungry anymore. Excuse me, I’m going to my room,” Pan said as she excused herself to retire the table. She stood up from her seat.

“Are you sure that you don’t want talk about it with your Mother and I?” Gohan asked again as he insisted for an open conversation to his daughter. “We are here for you, kiddo.”

Pan furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that her parents were going to give her the same generic reply as Bulma did back in Capsule Corp, if she spoke to them about her problem: “It is nobody’s business since I’m an adult! Leave me the hell alone, will you!” she exclaimed very annoyed to Gohan, who got very amazed and shocked to the point of being hurt. It was obvious that Gohan has a soft spot for Pan while Videl can be the contrary to keep balance.

Anyways, Videl got furious at Pan’s bad attitude towards Gohan that she couldn’t tolerate what just happened right before her eye. She stood up immediately from her seat: “Pan! Don’t talk to your father that way! Don’t you dare give me that time of the month for a sorry excuse to your unacceptable actions! How should your father and I discuss your grounding terms and condition this time!?” she asked angrily, ready to punish Pan with a vengeance.

Being unfazed and to stand up for the first time to Videl’s scary temper, Pan scowled at her: “I’m moving away to college soon so it doesn’t matter to me! Everybody sucks right now!” she exclaimed angrily to her mother before she stormed away to her room.

Gohan’s eyes were wide behind his glasses as he was frozen in shock upon what he had witnessed…

Videl was too affected…However, she tried to remain firm after the impact of the outburst. “I’m glad that I’m only dealing with one child,” she said dryly. “It would be bothersome to deal with another child with this teenage moody and bratty conduct!”

Gohan sighed as he recalled in his mind past memories of Pan being a baby and a toddler... “Videl, where our sweet little girl has gone to?” he asked softly.

Videl’s reply was something like this in sarcasm: “I believe she just hit puberty that late with a ton of bricks like her dad and grandad!”

Gohan rolled his eyes at her: reaching puberty late in life from the side of his father’s Saiyan bloodline was uncalled for. “Besides the point, why she is like that?” he asked again, not wanting to deviate from the important subject.

Videl crossed her arms to her chest and shrugged her shoulders. She was also worried for Pan but she tried to act tough and in control of situation. “Beats me, Gohan. We will talk with her soon in her own room. Are you ready this time to handle it?”

Gohan knew right away what his wife was referring to that he was trembling: “Who me!?” he asked being extremely nervous. “Talk to Pan about that delicate and frightening subject!?”

Videl threw her hands up in the air: Gohan was being childish again when it came to her only growing daughter’s discipline. “Yes, Gohan! We should have done that centuries ago but you chickened out like on the other last occasions! Or do you want Pan to mistake boys and marriage for food like Goku did with Chi Chi!?”

Videl had a good and logical point that Gohan thought in agreement... He will gather enough courage and do it once and for all for the sake of his family, and for history to never repeat again. “Okaaaay, you win by a slide with that sole logic, Videl. We will talk to Pan about her conduct…and that special subject before she goes away to college this fall.”

“Good. Because I need you to back me up if anything!” Videl exclaimed, expecting Gohan to be on his best fatherly conduct while inside Pan’s room. “I can’t do it alone! I am too scared to talk to Pan about boys since she is leaving us to experience the real world for herself,” Videl’s voice has softened… “I don’t want her heart to be broken and disappointed. I understand that she doesn’t have her friends around anymore and that is what making her Saiyan’s gears grind…However, is all part of becoming an adult as life just happens right before you.”

Gohan nodded in understanding now that Videl has loosened the tough exterior that she spoke in a sensible way…In other words, Videl was greatly concerned as him for Pan. “Sure, why not. We are a team,” he said with a smile as he had gathered the necessary courage to loosen and face his own his fears.

Then again, Gohan was too concerned for Videl’s own mood shift and the continuous episodic morning vomiting. That was the whole reason for him to stay at home with her the entire day after she puked in his clothes. He will gladly take her to the family doctor the next day even if Videl refuses to do so.

“Great! All need to do is to wear our Saiyan gears and we will be good to go as if we are fighting old villains and punish crime to bring justice again!” Videl said as a practical joke to lighten up the mood in the kitchen.

Gohan’s eyes shone at the idea: “I thought you never asked!” he chirped that he stood up from his seat to go look for the old Saiyan costumes from the early years on one of the closets in the living room.” I will go get our Saiyaman and Saiyangirl get up if we still fit in them!”

Videl got embarrassed at the thought of her and her husband wearing their old Saiyan crime fighting costumes to just to talk to her daughter as a form of bravery: “It was a joke, Gohan! Geez!” she cried. ¨We can have that chat with Pan without ever looking like that in front of her! Let’s spare her from that awkward experience and not become the laughingstock at her school again!”

Eventually, the sound of the doorbell could be heard.

“On second thought, I’ll go answer the door!” Gohan yelled from the other side of the living room…He came back eventually to the kitchen with his two visitors walking behind him. “Look who we have here, Videl!”

“Trunks! Goten! Long time no see!” Videl was surprised to see the two boys grown into men after Trunks and Marron’s wedding two months ago. “What are you two doing here?”

“Oh, we met flying on our way here because Trunks said it was so important for me to drop whatever the hell I was doing earlier, which I was trying to do my sweet and innocent girlfriend and she won’t let me do her nothing until I marry her…” Goten explained casually with a shrug. However, his expression turned into serious discomfort: “I swear to Dende that she wasn’t like this before! I bet that after Mom and her learned to get along, Paris took personal lessons from my Mom herself: from cleaning and cooking to not put up with me and put me in my place! Is like Mom wants Paris to keep me in line from turning into the same mini version of Dad!”

“Good for Paris! I would have done the same thing to you, Goten! And I stand correction: you are the mini version of Goku!” Trunks said as a bully as he laughed at the face of his own best friend as Gohan and Videl joined him in the laughter.

Goten became irritated that he growled in a feral way. “You know what!? I don’t have to take this from you!” he retorted back in embarrassment. “Do you want to take it outside, Mr. Big Shot!? You think your life is so perfect than mine!? I could have made Marron happier than your haughty and rich ass would do!”

“Well, in the end, she chose me over you…Let it go already, will you?” Trunks expressed himself in that Saiyan pride. He remembered and he and Goten fought for ongoing months on who was going to marry Marron. Their friendship became ruined when Marron chose Trunks over Goten for obvious reasons. One year later before the wedding occurred, Trunks and Goten put their differences aside and rekindled their friendship as they accepted together that fighting over a pretty girl wasn’t worth the experience.

“You are right; it is all in the past…Besides, Paris is the better waifu!” Goten said playfully as he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out to Trunks. “Marron became rather boring and predictable as a drying wallpaper upon becoming the perfect wife material in less than two months and counting!”

Trunks needed to defend his lovely wife from Goten’s harsh insult: “Oh my beautiful wife, Marron, is ten times better already, mind you! She goes out of her way so I can be pampered and taken care of everyday! And that’s why I love her so much!”

“Hah! She is the daughter of Android 18! If you fail on her, then it’s game over for you, buddy!” Goten said with a winning smirk… “At least I don’t have that type of pressure on living that so-called perfect adult life while you are actually on everybody’s watch because they have high and mighty expectations of you!”

It was Trunks’s turn to growl as he was on the verge on defeat. Goten made that valid point that he struck the entire nerve system—he needed a comeback. “Between the two of us, at least I am the most mature, smart and responsible one! You eat cereal and watch cartoons on Saturday morning for Dende’s sake! You are almost 30 years old!”

“It is ten times better than your boring marriage! Paris let me be myself and you can’t because of your adult obligations! I own your butt now, Trunks! Give it up already and stop being so Vegeta-esque!” Goten said as if for the first time, he was glad that he inherited Goku’s shining and fighting spirit!

As if they were already forgotten on the sidelines as side characters, Videl placed a hand on her face: “Gohan, how long those two plan to banter back and forth with each other…?”

“Oh, don’t you dare stop them from bantering. This is quite fun!” Gohan said as he had pulled a bucket of pop corn from out of nowhere.

Trunks put his hands in his pockets as he thought of his next strategy: “…Okay, deal,” he said eventually with a following smirk. He would at least compromise Goten from winning the banter. “I will admit defeat if you and I can have that man to man talk. Your brother can greatly contribute to the cause!”

Goten raised an eyebrow as he tried to keep his line of defense. He didn’t like what Trunks’s mind was brewing this time around… “Okay, challenge accepted. Videl will be on my side if anything happens. We can have that macho talk as long as Vegeta is not involved in it…” he grumbled the last sentence as he was afraid of Vegeta and his methods.

“My Father will be involved as well so you don’t escape on us! In fact, he is making his way here already!” Trunks explained as he was able to sense Vegeta’s ki making its way to the house’s direction.

“Ah darn it!” Goten complained as he sensed Vegeta’s ki as well. He asked himself when did that ever happened…“That macho talk better be good and important to have Vegeta in it! Seriously, Trunks! It is too much to ask for!”

“As the matter of fact, yes, Goten. I’m glad that Vegeta is coming over to visit this household, much to everyone’s shock and dismay. We need to talk about you and your girlfriend questionable long-term and not defined relationship,” Gohan said in a serious tone to his younger brother.

Goten blinked his eyes a few times perplexed: “Paris and me are fine?”

“Not quite, young man…Or should I say, old man child!” Videl said as she joined the cause to discuss Goten’s future with his longtime girlfriend.

“Not you too, Videl!” Goten whined to his sister in law. “I thought that you were on my side!”

As Goten and Videl talked in a one-sided conversation with Son Goten’s whining and complaining included in the package:

“Uh, Gohan, I would like to speak first with your daughter, if you don’t mind,” Trunks said politely and perhaps sheepish as he looked at Gohan for approval.

Gohan smiled because there was no reason for Trunks to be so polite and stiff. His house was unlike Capsule Corp. “Sure thing, Trunks! Maybe you can perhaps do a better job and cheer Pan up!” Gohan said in optimism. He knew every well that Pan and Trunks’s friendship was solid and dynamic…In his opinion, if Trunks was still single and ten years younger, then Gohan would bless the other to become Pan’s boyfriend.

“I see…” Trunks said in concern. He really needed to see Pan badly after hearing Gohan’s words.

“Excuse me but shouldn’t you be with Marron, Mr. Big Shot?” Videl asked in suspicion after she was finished putting Goten in his place with her having the last word in the previous conversation.

It was Trunks’s turn to complain minus the whining: “Oh, come on now, Videl! Just because I’m lawfully married to Marron doesn’t mean I have to be around her 24/7! You and 18 need to realize that!” Trunks said in his own defense.

“He is right, you know. Men need to escape from the marriage trap once in a while!” Gohan said in approval and support of Trunks’s predicament. “Pan is locked up in her room, by the way! Go on now!”

Trunks nodded, and he went immediately to see his dear friend.

Videl approached and elbowed Gohan, who cried in pain.

Meanwhile, in Son Pan’s room:

Pan was listening to music as she laid motionlessly in her bed...

There was a few knocks on her door.

“Go away!” Pan screamed at the door’s direction. “No visitors allowed!”

Trunks ignored the shouting from the other side of Pan’s room that he easily unlocked the door (which the doorknob was surprisingly unlocked) and closed it behind him. “Ah come on now, Pan. That’s not the way to talk to an old friend!”

Pan shot up into a seating position: “Trunks!? What are you doing here in my room!?”

Trunks raised his hands in the form of peace: “Please hear me out before anything! I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving you sad and hanging in thin air! I’m so sorry for what I have done to you. I want to make it up to you.”

Pan raised an eyebrow in curiosity: “And how will that happen?”

“Wanna hang out this afternoon with me?” Trunks asked with confidence.

Pan couldn’t believe it that she was having a hard time gathering her hurt emotions. She stood up from her bed to put her headphones away and approach close to her friend, who has dressed in casual clothing and not the business monkey suit. “Trunks…you have to be kidding me!”

Trunks shook his head and took his friend’s hands into his. “No, I’m not. I’m serious, Pan. Let’s hang out for old’s time sake and for the fact that you graduated! I did miss you a lot!”

This was Pan’s unexpected question: “How’s Marron doing?”

For some reason, Trunks almost forgot about Marron by the minute he walked into Pan’s room…He cleared his throat: “She decided last night at the last minute to give the news to everybody present in the next couple of days or so at Capsule Corp. so her parents and I respected her decision.”

Pan seemed okay as she slowly digested the information. Still, something didn’t seem right as her gut feeling was trying to warn her: “All right. We can hang out on one condition: wait for me downstairs while I get ready!” she said in high spirits.

Trunks laughed at the sudden change in mood: “That’s the spirit! We can go anywhere you want, and I’ll pay for everything. I wouldn’t mind seeing you dressed differently for the record! It would be new and fresh for once!”

Upon hearing Trunks’s honest words, Pan for the first time became self-conscious about her looks: “Something wrong with my default tomboy look?

“Nothing. I always thought that you would look beautiful if you dressed more feminine!” 

Pan blushed at the other’s suggestion… “You think so?” she said quietly.

“Yeah, positive…” Trunks said with a charming smile as he observed his friend from head to toe…Pan’s hair was loose and it grew longer past her shoulders, and she also grew a little taller. Her physical body also matured into a nice shape…

Pan gulped as Trunks was observing her carefully…She didn’t know what to do but to do nothing and stand there helpless!

As he got carried away with his thoughts, Trunks leaned in to kiss Pan on her right cheek.

Pan was blushing madly as she was on the verge of fainting to the ground! Trunks, her one and only crush, had just kissed her!

After Trunks pulled away some distance “I’ll give you all the time you need to get ready and pretty for me so there is no rush, Pan! I’ll be downstairs so give me some kind of signal to meet you at your favorite restaurant, okay?” he said almost flirting and with a wink as he caressed briefly and finally let go of his friend’s soft hands. He then left the room.

Pan was so stupefied of what just happened between her and Trunks…There was only one thing she could do; she quickly grabbed her cellphone from her bed to speed dial that one person in this time of need:

_“Hey, Pan! I’m sorry I forgot about the college thing! I--”_

“Forget that! I got even worse crisis and I need you on this one! So bear with me!”

_“Oh you don’t mean—”_

“That’s right, Bra. Release the girly makeover! I have a major hang out tonight!”

_“Say no more and come right over to my house, ok!? I’ll gather everything I need and I’ll get you ready for that cute guy! Your first kiss will be guaranteed tonight or my name isn’t Bra Briefs!”_

After their conversation over the phone was finished, Pan flew out of the window from her room straight to Capsule Corp for the second time today. She made sure to hide her ki so she wasn’t suspected by anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we finally got to learn Trunks’s side of the story.... Let’s see how this hang out turns out for him and Pan! Oh the drama! Not to mention, Goten is getting The Macho Talk with Vegeta in it! lol Find out next time and leave your unique comments!


	3. Chapter 3

This update, Version A, is actually the original story by BarbieGirl82. Version B (my spicy side of the story with permission) was something that came unexpected and perhaps Version B will be continued for possibly two more chapters! Enjoy the original version!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Pan felt how her heart broke as she stared at her cellphone and the sound of dial…Not being able to find anybody else to hang out with, Pan spent her day locked up her room with headphones on her ears as her mind drifted with the playing music. She was very distraught…

…Hours had gone by than expected…

Pan ignored Videl calling her name for dinner that she doesn't come downstairs to eat dinner. She was busy crying herself to sleep.

**The next day at Capsule Corp:**

Pan woke up late, and she ate breakfast with her parents and quickly left, not wanting to talk about her change in behavior to both of her parents nor her own grandmother. She went to visit the Briefs' renowned household. She had little to no emotion, yet she did her best keep her bright poker face straight to not raise suspicions. She had one job to do with Bra today, and her mind was set.

Then, Bulma came down to the hallway to greet Pan, who stopped her tracks before her. She saw the teenager on the camera as soon as the receptionist informed her about the visit. She stopped before the other: "Oh hello, Pan! What are you doing here?" she greeted cheerfully with a smile.

"Hi Bulma! I came here for Bra to work together on our college entry," Pan said simply as her reason to visit the Briefs household.

Bulma got alert upon hearing the name of her own daughter: "Oh Bra? She—"

Then, Bra came running down from the hallway and stopped before them. "Hi mom! Hi Pan!" she exclaimed.

"Bra, where are you going!? I thought we had something to do!" Pan reminded the forgetful Bra.

"We will do that in about an hour or two! My boyfriend is gonna treat me for a yummy lunch at the crazy expensive restaurant that just opened in downtown!" Bra explained eagerly to Pan.

Bulma was so supportive for Bra and her new relationship that she said the following: "Sounds fun, sweetheart! I'll keep Pan entertained while you do that!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, Mom! You are the best!"

With Bra officially out of sight, Pan shook her head with her eyes closed: "Ayayayay…I really should meet this guy she keeps bragging about," she expressed her annoyance.

Bulma, being matured and experienced with her own hybrid children and her Saiyan husband's occasional mood swings, could already tell that something was wrong with the teenager. "Something wrong, Pan?" she asked without hesitation.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bulma…I don't think you have time to hear me out unlike my so-called friends," Pan said, not regretting to show her true frustrations and emotions. She somehow felt better talking to Bulma about the matter.

"Oh, I have time. Tell me what's on your mind—I'm all ears."

Pan nodded as she thought that it wasn't a bad idea to speak out her inner frustration.

10 minutes later, Pan and Bulma sat together in the living room. Pan explained to Bulma about how two months ago a life changing event was: Trunks and Marron had got married. Pan expressed how she felt being neglected by Trunks even though he does his best to talk and hang out with her every now and then, yet the quality spent together had not been the same. Apparently, Trunks happened to be busy with running Capsule Corp. day and night. Not to mention, his compromise of him and Marron being newlyweds and their investment to make their marriage work.

"I see. I do miss Trunks too…Have you tried to find a way to connect with your uncle, Marron and Bra this whole time? It can help you to deal with the fact that Trunks has own life to live," Bulma asked in intrigue as she wanted to help Pan. She had a feeling deep down about Trunks and Pan's friendship might run deeper than it seemed, but she didn't dare to question it as of yet. She didn't want to get the wrong idea about them and say something foolish.

"I couldn't do that, unfortunately, after I was finished with all of my exams from High School. I tried yesterday to reconnect with everyone, but they were so busy for me! That got me so emotional…" Pan said with a hint of sadness in her voice…Then, Pan "claimed" that she was okay with Trunks and Marron marrying but the truth was that she has feelings for Trunks, and she was also scared that Trunks will forget about her completely. She felt also how that Goten, Bra and Marron are drifting apart and going in different directions.

Bulma sighed as she understood everything. She got herself ready to speak her opinion about the matter: "Pan, you and Trunks are friends and will always be friends so don't worry so much. But you also have to understand that that's how life is sometimes. Life happens and things change according to your age range and gap: Goten, Marron and Trunks are adults, while you and Bra just happens to be finishing High school. You have to at least look on the bright side: you and Bra will go off to college soon and you will forget about this whole thing, Goten is getting serious about proposing to Paris…and Trunks and Marron are newlyweds that are more than ready to start to a family!"

Upon hearing that statement about the newlyweds starting their own family, Pan was uncomfortable to no set degree. "Does Marron happen to be pregnant?" she asked carefully to Bulma.

"No, not that I know of. But if she was, I would know about it and I have my own ways of finding it out. Listen Pan…I can't help but to notice that you seem a little uneasy about Trunks and Marron and the prospect of them having kids. Am I right?"

Pan stated that she was okay with them being married but she was just having trouble processing and adjusting to it and the idea of them having kids. "I don't know, Bulma. I just..." she said as she played with her fingers.

Bulma raised a fine eyebrow: Pan was getting weirder and grew even weirder by the minute… "Well, why shouldn't they have kids together? I mean they're married, and they love each other very much. Plus, married couples are expected at some point to have children- and I want grandchildren! I think its high time for Goten and Trunks to settle down. They are pushing onto their early 30's and that clock is ticking! When you get married someday, you'll understand Pan."

That last statement made Pan uneasy. Honestly, the way Bulma talked about marriage sometimes made Pan feel weird and perhaps out of place…

"However, I may be wrong and exaggerating things…Trunks wouldn't completely cut you out. I do strongly believe that Trunks cares about you too much to do that... It just that life happens, and it changes people one way or another. Yes, Trunks has priorities- we all do! Still, he's not going to completely ignore you, his little sister or his best friend… So, what I would advise you is that can't expect him to just drop everything for you, Pan. You have to learn to deal with it whenever he does and not get sad about it! Simple as that!"

Bulma's tone of voice never sounded this serious to offend Pan, who had enough of the talk:

"Look, Bulma, I get it! Trunks has his priorities and his perfect life together! Don't talk to me as if I'm a baby! I am a grown and mature adult!"

With that being screamed, Pan ran off in a bad mood to fly back to her own house!

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her temples from the forming migraine: "In the end, she couldn't handle the conversation as a young adult. She is still the same, I'm afraid. Pan has so much growing up to do on her own!"

Two hours later, this phone conversation occurred between Bulma and Videl:

"Hello?"

" _Oh hey Videl, it's me. How are you doing?"_

"I am well, thank you. Is something the matter? You seemed awfully concerned."

" _I was talking to Pan a little while ago. How is she? I got very worried for her."_

"Now that you mention it…Pan has been weird lately. Bulma, what do you know about it?"

" _We were having a heart to heart conversation about her…and it didn't turned out how it was supposed to be. I gave my honest opinion about the matter and Pan didn't handled it well. She screamed and stormed off out my house! I really wanted to help Pan but the truth hurted her. I'm afraid that she is mostly affected about Trunks and Marron being adults and having a life of their own."_

"Oh yes…Pan and Trunks happen to be very good friends…Did you tell her to hang out with her other friends?

" _I did, and they don't have time for her like they used to. The way she acted so immature about was so uncalled for in my opinion."_

Videl furrowed her eyebrows as she pondered. She would really like to go up to her daughter's room and find out her own side of the story. Videl highly believed that Pan was a smart girl and she was having trouble accepting and processing… "I see…Very well, I'll go talk to her right now before Gohan comes back from work."

" _All right now. Call me later and tell me how it went."_

"I sure will. Bye now!"

As soon as she hanged up the phone in the kitchen, Videl went straight to Pan's room without further hesitation.

Upon entering the mentioned room, Videl found Pan sitting in a fetal position in her bed. Videl's eye grew wide at sight that was already consuming her in anguish. She didn't spared any more second to rush to her daughter's side. She touched her gently and asked her what was happening.

Pan lifted her head to show her sad expression. She told Videl that she admits that she was a bit offended by what Bulma was saying to her as she is was some stupid child: "Mom, Bulma is so, I don't know rude sometimes. She said that Trunks, Goten and Marron are in different places right now, and Trunks will always be my friend but he also has priorities and he's married. Bulma also said that I can't expect him to just drop everything in his life because of me. That comment was just a little out of line, I'm not asking him to drop everything for me. Bulma like to make assumptions!"

Videl had listened to every word. So far, it was similar to Bulma's side of the story: "I know Pan and I also understand that Bulma can be a little blunt and nosey at times. Bulma is not trying to hurt your feelings but she brought up a lot of strong points. The fact is friends do grow apart and life does have a way of changing people. You must look at another painful reality of this: Trunks, Goten and Marron are a lot older than you and Bra. They are in the process of having kids and getting married so the maturity level is a lot different."

"I know that mom but it's hard to accept that we're growing apart. I feel like my friends no longer have time for me."

"I know, sweetheart; this is typical growing pains. At that time and point, we will all have to deal with the fact that our friends no longer have time for us. This is the tough part but to resolve that, we move on and with our lives and make a few friends. "

Pan sighed deeply…There was no other solution to bring her friends or Trunks back into her now empty life? "I guess you're right, mom. Maybe I should make new friends."

Pan seemed to be accepting it…slowly but surely, Videl thought: "And you never know: maybe Trunks, Goten, Bra and Marron will come around when you least expect it," she said hopefully for Pan before changing slightly the subject. "Another thing, Pan. Bulma also mentioned that you seem somewhat uncomfortable about Trunks and Marron being married and all."

Pan almost froze in her place at the mention of the newlyweds: "Well, I'm still trying to adjust to it. I mean I never actually thought that Trunks would get that serious over someone but I'm not expecting him to just stay single forever. I want him to be happy."

"Another thing, Bulma thinks you're uncomfortable about the idea of them having kids. Is that true?"

"Well yeah because I think that Trunks will forget about me with everything that has been happening."

"Bulma and I think that Trunks wouldn't completely forget about you so you don't worry about that part. However, try your best to move on, Pan."

Pan nodded again…She really does need to move on like everybody else. Nothing was eternal.

At the Brief's Household:

Trunks just came back from Capsule Corp. to his house that he announced his arrival: "I'm home, Marron!"

Marron came from the kitchen to the living room to greet her husband in person with a bright smile on her face: "Trunks, you finally came! How was your day, honey?"

"The meeting was successful, thanks for asking," Trunks said a brief smile before he leaned in to kiss Marron on the lips.

"Ahem!"

Trunks broke his kiss with Marron to look over her shoulder: Krillin and 18 were standing at the doorway that led to the kitchen. He looked embarrassed in the least. "Oh hello, my wonderful parents-in-law! What a surprise and honor to have you here!"

"I could say the same for you, Trunks. Marron has a big surprise for us so you should know right away," Krillin warned the other, almost with a serious tone in his voice.

"Dad, I thought that I would tell Trunks after dinner," Marron said to her father.

"Let him have it already, Marron! Your husband has big boy's pants so he can handle the news! I need to see his manly reaction for the consequences of his actions," 18 said with a hidden smirk.

Marron then looked at her mother that she blinked a few times. 18 just gave her a slight and approving nod: "All right, if you say so, mom. Here goes nothing…" she said softly.

Trunks looked at them in a weird fashion as if he felt out of the conversation, yet they were still speaking about him: "Uh, what news you guys are talking about?" he inquired.

"Trunks, honey…. I'm pregnant."

A/N: Next update can be either Chapter 3: Version A or Version B. I can guarantee that the two versions will be posted. So see you next time!


	4. Chapter 3 (Version B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Vegeta rocks in this chapter! Goten and Bra became my fave characters in this fic that they are together in a way!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the non-cannon Dragonball GT and the rest of the series. This is intellectual property of BarbieGirl82.

**Life Happens…Or So Trunks Thinks**

Pan lowered her ki as she flew out of the window in direction to Capsule Corp…On her way in the afternoon clear skies on Planet Earth, Vegeta was flying towards here within a radius. Pan gasped at the sight of Vegeta that it brought her out of her daydreaming: _"Don't fret, Pan! It is just Vegeta, the father of my crush…"_ she said in an undertone.

Pan decided that it was best to at least greet the other politely as soon as he stopped in mid air before her.

Vegeta looked at Pan in interest with his arms crossed.

Pan laughed nervously until she eased herself: "Oh hey, Vegeta! Fancy seeing you around and not training in the Gravity Room!"

"Hmph. I can cut myself some slack every once in a while, you know," his reply was sarcastic.

Pan made a joke about Vegeta taking a day off from his daily hard training: "With grandpa gone, you sure are bored out of your mind! I don't blame you at all!"

"Hmph. Where are you off to anyway?" Vegeta asked by changing the subject.

"I need to meet up with Bra for an important matter."

"Oh? It seems more than important. However, I could care less if you don't want to talk about it."

Pan, once again, laughed nervously for the second time this day. "Something like that! It's a secret between me and her!" she insisted.

"Her and I…" Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he corrected her. He wasn't going to meddle any further in her business and show her mercy because he had deducted everything. "Now run along now. I'm rightfully headed to your parent's household."

"Sure thing! Talk to you later, okay?" Pan waved to him.

"Good luck with this… _boy_ ," Vegeta commented intelligently as he flew past the officially flustered teenager.

As Pan regained herself from that savage comment, she pondered as she was headed flying once more to her destination: _'Right…Vegeta is older, smarter and experienced…He saw right past me…'_

**At Capsule Corp: 20 Minutes Later**

Pan just entered through her best friend's open window from her room, and Bra turned around dramatically to receive her.

"Pan! Come here, you sexy thang!" Bra called out, "Fill me in on this guy you have been heavily crushing so I can coach you and dress you up for tonight's success!"

"Well, he's cute and handsome and we have things in common! He's the one for me!" Pan exclaimed.

"He sure is!" Bra said with two thumbs up.

"He said that he will give me the necessary time to get myself ready!"

"Perfect!" Bra said this time in delight as she clapped her hands together. "He wants you to look at your best! Well, here's the foul proof devised game plan: I picked up these three cute dresses so it can accentuate your petite womanly curbs! I have some short heels with your name on it cuz I know you hate to walk on high heels as high as Dende's Lookout! And your hair gotta go down by default and that make up gotta be light, flirty and natural! I don't want you to embarrass yourself and look like a clown! I will give you this strawberry lip gloss for you to re-apply so you two lock and load those lips together and some mints!"

Pan nodded in determination as she absorbed every word spoken by Bra: "Got it, Bra!"

**At Son's House**

As Vegeta's presence was expected in less than 20 minutes, Gohan and Videl were in the kitchen preparing appetizers in large amounts for four hungry male saiyans…Goten was talking to Paris on his cell phone outside the house while Trunks remained by himself on the living room. He sat with his arms crossed to his chest as he had a calm and calculating look on his fine features…He could feel Pan's ki at Capsule Corp…Everything was going according to plan so he was being patient than he normally was on a regular daily basis.

As Goten reentered the living room, he noticed how awfully quiet his best friend was. "Hey Trunks. You are suddenly quiet…" he commented what was on his mind.

"Yeah, a lot in my mind lately…" Trunks replied coolly without ever looking at Goten.

Goten was hesitant at first but he needed to speak since he could sense that Trunks was relaxed and possibly with his guard down. He has been suspicious of Trunks in the last few years and his sudden visit to Gohan's house. Trunks could have an ulterior motive… "Now I'm curious: what were you doing in my niece's room? I assume that you two were alone."

"Oh, I just wanted to catch up with Pan and cheer her up since I miss her," Trunks replied naturally to Goten still without looking at him in the eye…

"Are you sure that you two did nothing else but have small talk?"

Trunks grew nervous on the inside…He tried his best to keep his cool under the forming pressure.

"Well, I don't buy it," Goten said with a frown... "Pan left her room right after you can downstairs, which is very odd to me…Let me tell you this: you can have all the girls you want but not my niece! You will not break her sweet and innocent heart with your greedy and ugly intentions!"

Trunks shot up from his seat to confront Goten for such horrible accusation, "What the hell are you talking about, you bastard!?" he screamed because he became was furious. "I will not do such thing to Pan! She is my friend-so I respect, value and cherish her dignity!"

"Come on, Trunks! You and I both know that you can be a lady's player with that look of yours! Back in high school and college, you had plenty of flings and the host of the wild parties! I still don't get why you persuaded Marron to marry you as she knew well your past sick ways! You already have her so aren't you satisfied what you already have!? You are nothing but a scum!"

Trunks grown fiercely at Goten. Everything was uncalled for! "Why you son of a bitch!"

Before eith of the two could land an opposite punch on each other:

"Enough you two!"

Trunks and Goten stopped their respective and opposite flying punches to look at Vegeta, who was at the open front door.

"Dad?"

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned at the sight of the two half Saiyan male ready to fight. "It's been years already and you two can't still get along!? You two have grown into despicable and unhonorable man children! I'm getting sick of putting a stop in all your pointless fights! I will beat the crap out of you two right now!"

Gohan and Videl came out running from the kitchen to the living room to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta turned to look at the married couple. "Oh hello. I came just in time to stop World War III from happening in this living room."

"Again?" Videl asked annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Trunks. Goten. I will not let you destroy my house with your childish fights! It's getting out of hand now!"

"Sorry, Videl," Goten apologized for his behavior.

"Yeah…my apologies…" Trunks apologized as well.

Gohan turned to Vegeta with an apologetic smile: "We owe you one, Vegeta. Sorry that you have to walk into this scenery!"

Vegeta looked at Gohan: "Hmph. I'm already used to it. So, let's gestraightt to the point: why my presence is being required in this house? I have better things to do."

"Come on, Dad. Everybody knows that you are bored to death without Goku around," Trunks said smartly to his father.

Vegeta glared at Trunks: "Quiet, boy! Before I slap you silly!"

"I'm not a boy! I'm a full-grown man!" Trunks exclaimed as he complained.

"Well you are far from ever being one!" Vegeta exclaimed this time with character.

Goten never laughed so hard in his life.

Trunks got flustered upon seeing Goten laughing like a bully: "At least stop embarrassing me in front of Goten!" he whined to Vegeta.

"I have to because you haven't proved to be one along with Kakarott's dimwit descendant!"

Goten pouted: "Hey now, Vegeta! That's uncalled for!"

Vegeta gave Goten a fierce glare:

Goten grew meek under scrutiny of the intense glare. He fiddled with his fingers: "Okay so…I am my Dad's dimwit child…As you wish, your royal highness…"

"Seriously, Vegeta what's with all the hate for Goten?" Gohan asked in curiosity.

"I was wondering that myself too," Videl said.

"Oh you have no idea but Goten will gladly explain it as part of his long term redemption and humiliation process," Vegeta stated with his arms crossed.

Goten looked at Vegeta with a worried look: "Do I have to?"

"Yes, or else."

Goten was rightfully nervous as he gulped before speaking: "I…I…I had a crush on Bra, and she and I liked each other that we hit it off so well, and, um…"

Vegeta walked right behind Goten to push him with a hand. "Go on, Goten, finish your sentence. Tell this people in this living room what you did to my daughter back then."

Trunks, Gohan and Videl's eyes were fixed on Goten's following words:

"…It was on that night her sweet sixteen birthday…We made out with each other after a few drinks," Goten finally confessed.

Trunks got himself into a fit of rage with a clench fist, ready to beat Goten up: "You what!? You were with my sister!? How dare you lay your dirty hands on her!?"

"Trunks! I said that I will take care of this poor excuse of living creature!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily as he wanted to do the obligatory honors of providing the much deserve beating to Son Goten.

"Well, that's a shocking revelation..." Gohan said with a sigh to then turn to the older Saiyan. "Hey now, Vegeta. That's already in the past. You need to let go."

Vegeta turned to Gohan with a huff. "Never! I wanted Bra to grow up first, see the world and then meet her ideal mate later in life…preferably in her 40's!"

"In her 40's!? You are too old fashioned, Vegeta!" Videl said in surprise.

"Would you like the exact and same situation for your own daughter?" Vegeta asked in irony to Videl as he was showing his concern as a father worried for his daughter's future and well-being.

…Videl couldn't agree more with Vegeta's logic and reasoning: "Tsk. Touche…"

"Sorry…it will not happen again," Goten said to Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goten once more that he was not afraid to reveal to him what he knew so far: "I will not forgive you but I hope that you two are not secretly seeing each other either as Bra has this so called boyfriend that she never formally introduced to anyone. You are too old for her anyways! And I refuse the idea of Kakarot's third class spawn mixing with my proud and elite royal bloodline!"

"I can assure you that I'm not! However, after Bra graduates from college and she's available and I'm available, then I can't guarantee anything…to my new Dad and my new Brother-in-Law!"

Gohan and Videl mouth's dropped together at Goten's amazing display of bravery while Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other to agree and ready to beat the daylights out of Son Goten's foolishness. They opted together to kill Goten in his sleep and do this instead:

"Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"I think it is time that we talk Goten into grow up and become a man by marrying his current girlfriend."

"That's brilliant. I like the sound of that."

The Macho Talk has begun by Vegeta on how Goten should marry Paris once and for all…and it ended in something like this: "As my final thought: stop being a pansy and marry this human woman already!"

Goten gulped yet he was still brave to put up against Vegeta: "I will think about it. But still…my offer to your daughter still stands strong!"

"Not while I'm around! Stay away from Bra and that's final! Period!"

It was Trunks' turn to talk after his father: "You heard the man, Goten. We all want a decision soon. Marrying Paris is going to be the right thing to do after years of having a stale relationship. Time for you to grow up, buddy!"

Goten put his hands in pockets. It was two against one…It was still far from over: "Tch. As if!" he said as he left angrily the house.

Gohan hurried to go after his younger brother but Vegeta stopped him from doing so: "Let him go. He needs to get himself together from this reality check," Vegeta commented intelligently.

**Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.**

It was done.

Pan was ready for her hangout.

Being proud of herself, Bra blew a kiss and clapped her hands together at her latest state of the art masterpiece: "You know, Pan. I t would be awesome if this guy you are hanging out with was my brother! You two make a cute couple so that way I can take you in as part of the family as my sister!"

Pan slightly blushed because Bra unconsciously guessed correctly…"Um, Bra, we have to look at the facts. Trunks's already taken and I don't think he's that interested in me."

"Weeelll…I'll lend you on a secret but don't tell anyone! I think Trunks has the hots for you!"

Pan blinked her eye a few times…"You…think so?"

"Well…I can tell by the way he has been behaving the last few years…Of course, he agreed to marry Marron... But still, he doesn't stop talking or asking about you after all this time," Bra explained.

"Oh okay… Um, let me text my hangout. I think I know where I wanna go…" Pan trailed off as she grabbed her cell phone from the top drawer and proceeded to text and send her message…She got an immediate reply that she was ready to meet up with him.

"Pan, remember to get in his car so you don't have to fly all the time and ruin your hair and makeup!" Bra reminded her with a smile. "Text me if you need my tech support, Pan! I'll be here on the sidelines with my boyfriend!"

Pan nodded as she got to fly out from the open window: "Bye! Thanks, best friend!"

As soon as Pan was out from sight. Bra proceeded to dial Trunks's phone number on her own cell phone. This conversation took place right away:

" _Hello, Bra. Everything is ready?"_

"Sure thing. Operation Pan is so ready for you and heading on your way."

" _Ah, awesome! I left her parents' house 30 minutes ago so Pan and I already agreed where we are meeting here in Downtown."_

"Ha! I knew that this hangout is actually a real date!"

" _Well, I needed to put it as a hangout so Pan would get comfortable around me."_

"So, in other words, are you unhappy with Marron?"

" _I do love Marron but I'm torn lately…"_

"I see…Well, take it slow with Pan and see if she handles it well tonight. Whatever you do: don't go past kissing and touching her lightly or you might scare her since she has no experience in the romance department other than the silly romantic movies that she secretly watches on Netflix as a dreamy hopeless romantic!"

Trunks gulped at the newfound revelation about his love interest on the other line: _"So she still an innocent virgin…?"_

"Of course! Pan always has been a virgin! After we started high school, she doesn't let any other guy at school come near her for a reason! She might be waiting for The One and Only!"

" _That's great to hear, Bra…Then, I'm really looking forward to this date. I just hope that the age difference doesn't interfere."_

Bra scoffed at Trunks on her phone line: "Who cares about the age gap difference? You still look as if you are close to her age and she will be legal and 18 this fall! All you need to do is take off those big nerdy glasses, loosen up from your Mr. Big Shot reining title and have fun!"

" _You are right. Thanks, I can sense Pan coming now."_

"Text me if you need my tech support, Trunks! I'll be here on the sidelines with my boyfriend!"

" _You are the best sister I could ask for! Talk to you later!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the next chapter for Version B would be possibly the final chapter and its conclusion to Pan and Trunks's date! However, there's an epilogue for it! Will they end up together after Marron shares her exciting news? How Goten and Bra would handle their own relationship upon being frowned upon and now that Goten is expected to marry Paris?
> 
> Also for next time, stay tuned for the original final chapter of Version A of this fic! Leave your amazing reviews!


	5. Chapter 4 Version B

**A/N: I don’t own nothing. All credits goes to BarbieGirl82!**

**Life Just Happens…One Way or Another**

Pan had met up with Trunks at a bus stop.

Trunks couldn’t believe how wonderful Pan looked for the first time. He had to look at her up and down without trying to drool. “Pan, you look breathtaking. It was definitely worth the wait,” he said as he thanked his wonderful younger sister once more in his mind. “Anywhere in particular that you would like to go?”

Pan thought hard for a moment: “Well…I wanna go to the crazy expensive restaurant that Bra went to yesterday with her boyfriend,” she said eventually since she was curious about the new restaurant.

Trunks looked at her after he realized which restaurant that his date was talking about. “Pan, that is not your scenery. How about we go to the usual burger and shake joint?” he offered because he knew his date well.

Pan almost pouted as she insisted: “I always wanted to go to an upscale/fancy restaurant. Just like in the movies!”

Trunks shrugged his shoulders: he had to please his date no matter what. “All right. I’ll spoil you but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said in warning.

Sometime later, as they entered easily into the new restaurant thanks to Trunks demanding and using his fancy title, the two were seated by the hostess in less than 5 minutes. They got the best seat by the window where there were not many people around them.

Pan looked at the menu as if she was lost looking at a map for directions, yet she concentrated hard to figure out the menu…

Trunks couldn’t help but hide his smile behind his own menu because he was very amused. To him, Pan looked adorable…

The server came to them: “I’m Gia, and I will be your server for this afternoon, Mr. Briefs! It is an honor to have you here! Is there anything that I can start you with?”

“Ladies first, Gia,” Trunks said referring to his date.

Gia did a double look as she turned to Pan: “Oh I’m sorry! What would you like?”

“Uh, I…do you have Coke?” Pan asked because there was nothing interesting to drink in the menu other than the Virgin Sangria or the Pina Colada but she wasn’t in the mood for it.

Gia was in shock of Pan’s innocent taste in drinks: “I’m sorry we don’t serve that kind of thing. You sure are a strange one!” she said outloud.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the server: “Gia, watch how you are talking to my special guest. It’s her first time here visiting this restaurant,” he said sternly.

“Mr. Briefs! I don’t think this upscale restaurant is appropriate for the likes of her!” Gia spoke her mind because it was given that she was jealous of Pan. She desperately wanted to be in Pan’s stead just to be attended and pampered by Trunks!

Trunks frowned: “That does it! I demand to speak to the manager of this place! You are being very rude to her and we are being given a very pathetic service! I cannot tolerate this any longer!” he demanded angrily to the server.

Gia got scared upon noticing Trunks’s temper: “R-right away, Mr. Big Shot!” she said as she made her way to get the manager.

Then, Trunks turned to Pan, who didn’t understand what was going on. He collected his temper…“I’m sorry about her…What do you think? I know the manager and the owner of this place since they are my top clients. Should I get her fired?” he asked for the advice.

Pan didn’t feel comfortable at the idea to make such a difficult decision: “Um, she needs her job. I don’t think it is a good idea…she might have a family to feed and make meets end,” she said out of mercy.

Trunks was amazed at Pan’s pure and good heart-- something he doesn’t see much these days…

“Trunks, on second thought: she so happens to be right…are you still able to offer me a burger, fries and a shake?” Pan said as an afterthought.

“So you finally admit defeat, eh?” Trunks asked with a smirk.

“Pretty much. This is awkward…” Pan admitted with honesty. “It didn’t turn out the way I thought it would. I mean-- who can eat this menu!?”

Trunks laughed openly because it was so true. The menu wasn’t a match to satisfy his Saiyan appetite: “Let’s get out of here then.”

Meanwhile, Bra came downstairs to meet up with her mother in the living room.

Bulma turned to Bra after she had reached out to her: “Hey, Bra! Perfect timing! Maybe you’ll cooperate with me instead of your dad!”

Bra raised an eyebrow: “What’s going on, Mom?”

“Hey, Bra! Long time no see!”

Bra did a double look to find somebody familiar. Her eyes went wide: “M-Marron!? How long have you been here!?” she shrieked in disbelief.

Marron smiled at the surprised Bra before hugging her: “I just got here! It’s great to see you, my dearest sister-in-law!” she exclaimed happily.

However, Bra couldn’t help but to feel mortified and perhaps a little guilty within the hug, which she never returned. “Gee…What brings you to our humble place?” she asked sheepishly as Marron broke the hug.

“Marron has a big surprise for us tonight so we are setting up a surprise party,” Bulma answered. “I think I know what it is but I’ll let Marron reveal everything to everyone!”

“Hoo-ray...?” Bra said with little to no energy.

Marron nodded and smiled once more. “Yes, indeed! Will you help us with the decorations?”

Suddenly, Bra felt uncomfortable with the idea of being around them that she was glad to remember that she had to be elsewhere. “I would love to help and provide my expertise, Marron. Buuuuut… I made other plans with my darling boyfriend as we love to spend each moment and time together!”

Marron didn’t seemed disappointed: “Aww! I didn’t knew that! He sounds great all right! I won’t hold you from being with him!” she said being supportive for Bra. She had the same feeling with Trunks back when they were dating before she became his girlfriend.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her daughter: “Which reminds me, honey. When your father and I will meet this boyfriend that you keep bragging about?”

Bra laughed nervously: “Eventually! One of these days! Gotta go now!” she said as she made her exit, going all the way to the front entrance. She was in her thoughts where no one could hear her thoughts: _‘Aww damn…I can’t believe Marron made it here! I must inform Trunks somehow but he doesn’t want to be interrupted with Pan! Oh my Dende, what to do here in this crisis!?’_

“Hey, my beautiful princess! I missed you!”

Bra got herself out of her thoughts upon noticing Goten had called out to her. She stopped her tracks, still looking perturbed…

Goten got worried for his girlfriend because it was not like her to be like that: “What’s wrong? Having your own mood swings or Vegeta’s temper? Please let it be the first one!”

Bra shook her head and faced him: “None of the above! Come on, let’s get out of here and talk elsewhere before Dad finds out that you are here!” she said as she took his hand to lead him out of her residence.

Goten gulped and followed suit: “Damn straight! You choose the place!”

Later in a café:

Bra explained everything to Goten, who listened carefully, about what was currently happening in her living room.

“I see. So Marron is setting up a surprise party tonight with huge news to share.”

“Yeah…”

“Why is it bothering you?”

“Thanks to Dad’s short training in sensing ki, I was able to sense something within Marron…It’s gonna change lives and heads will roll for sure.”

Goten furrowed his eyebrows: “Babe, I won’t tell anyone: just tell me what it is.”

Bra leaned in to whisper in Goten’s left ear…

Goten’s eyes went wide at the information: “Oh my Dende! That is some news! I still don’t get why it does bother you? You should be excited!”

Bra sighed. Yes, she should be excited but she couldn’t find the proper strength to do so: “It’s complicated, okay? I’m more worried for Trunks as this is all going to be new for him and add possibly more responsibilities to his shoulder besides running Capsule Corp with an iron fist.”

“Well that was to be expected at some point, sweetheart. That just life happens for most adults that they will have to just deal with it as part of the consequences! Unfortunately, Trunks made that decision and he has to put up with it for the rest of his life!”

“I wish things were different though… I am a young adult and I can already tell that life sucks after 20!” Bra exclaimed with drama.

Goten nodded in understanding. “I know perfectly what you mean: adulting sucks for me too…Everybody tell you how to live among other expectations and what’s morally right or wrong. But guess what? I don’t give a damn on how everybody thinks! I live my life happy and stress-free on my own terms!”

Bra finally smiled: “And that’s why I fell for you, Son Goten…” she said softly.

Goten wiggled his eyebrows as he placed his right arm around Bra’s shoulders: “I am a lucky son of a gun, aren’t I? The most wonderful person by my side who let me be my true self and not afraid to be with me!

Bra had to change the subject that she crossed her arms: “Speaking of adulting, who is it finally going to be: me or Paris?”

“I’ll let you know at tonight’s surprise party since that subject became a popular demand. Paris has news too to share. I hope she didn’t learn to make the bed or make a bread toast like Mom has been teaching her. Paris is becoming a pain in the butt as she is learning to become a housewife. I don’t think my salary at Capsule Corp will cut it as she plans not to use her parent’s money and I pull all the hard work to bring home the bread and bacon! It means putting up overtime with stupid Trunks!!”

“Say what!?” Bra screamed that her mouth fell incredulously. “You haven’t broken up with her yet!?

Goten got defensive that he raised his hands: “Bra, come on now! Don’t show off Vegeta’s temper here!” he was afraid to handle the feisty and difficult teen.

Bra growled that she stood up from her seat. “I’m sick of that mindless idiot being around you! Heed my words: you are either mine, Son Goten, or we are breaking up tonight! There are other guys out there wanting and killing themselves for my attention, and quite frankly, I’m not wasting my time anymore in this game. I already gave you plenty of time to decide, so you snooze or you lose me!!”

Goten was afraid that he gulped. They already had an audience around them: “As you wish, Bra! I will decide for good tonight! I swear and promise you that!”

Bra scowled that she placed her hands on her hips: “Great! I need therapy for my anger management, so you have to take me shopping at the mall followed by the outlets!” she fully ordered.

“But Bra, my credit limit after that new and crazy expensive restaurant from yesterday…”

“Son Goten. I need to be spoiled to make up for the past humiliation… NOW!” Bra flared.

Goten was beyond mortified that he had no other choice but to comply: “Yes, ma’am!”

Meanwhile, Pan and Trunks were having the time of their lives. They had a better time at the usual diner by eating burger, fries and drinking shake and shared a dessert. They spoke of old good times…After having dinner they went to the semi-annual amusement park. It wasn’t as grand as the annual amusement fair park yet they had a good time riding nearly every attraction and competing in some games.

The two of them were sitting together at the park as they watched the stars, and the fireworks show together. Trunks couldn’t help but observe the glowing look on Pan’s face.

“Well, Pan, had any fun today?” Trunks had to ask the obvious.

Pan turned to Trunks: “I had an amazing hangout! Thanks for being so nice to me!” she happily declared.

“I hope I was able to make up for all the time we missed.”

Pan grinned ear to ear because to her Trunks went above and beyond. “You are the best! I will never forget this night and I can go to college happy!”

Trunks smiled at her as he felt good about himself. “Yeah…college is great. Lots of things to come on the horizon and you’ll meet great people,” he spoke from experience…

…However, Trunks felt suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of Pan drifting away from him…

There was this awkward silence.

Trunks looked thoughtful…he was lost in thoughts as his gaze lowered to his friend’s pair of lips…He wanted to lose himself in the temptation.

“Well, this is awkward…” Pan commented looking flustered, which she didn’t understand Trunks’ odd behavior.

Trunks looked at Pan at the eye again as if he had decided himself in his mind. “So, Pan…have you ever had your first kiss?” he gathered the courage to ask, and the teen shook her head. “Pan, I…I want to give you your first kiss,” Trunks said without hesitation.

Pan was never this shy in her life…She couldn’t believe that this was happening! This event was only meant to be in her dreams and not reality!

Trunks raised one hand to caress his friend’s left cheek. The sweet temptation just lured him further…” …what do you say? I promise that I will be gentle.”

“…I’m not sure what to do,” Pan admitted to him. “You take the lead, and I guess I can go from there.”

Trunks smiled softly as he took those words as approval to carry on. “I’ll be more than patient with you. Just close your eyes, relax, and let yourself follow my lead. It’ll feel so good once you get the hang of it.”

Pan closed her eyes…She could feel eventually the other’s breath mere inches…She opened her eyes again that it went wide when she felt Trunks’s pair of lips on her own. Everything seemed like an eternity.

Pan broke away the kiss: “Well that wasn’t so bad!” she commented.

Trunks opened his eyes as lust reflected on his eyes. He felt feral and unsatisfied. He licked his own lips wanting to taste more of those lips…“I’m not done yet…” he said under his breath as his arms went around Pan’s slim waist and brought their bodies together.

Pan got nervous on the intimate hold and she could feel Trunks’ lips this time crashing into her own that he kissed her with passion.

Pan was getting overwhelmed as she didn’t know what to do…She tried to imagine herself in a romantic movie…Then she remembered to close her eyes and try to follow a pattern in the kiss. Her arms, eventually, found their way around Trunks’ neck. Pan opened her mouth when the other’s tongue invaded.

It was Trunks’ this time to break the kiss.

Pan opened her eyes as she found herself wanting more: “Trunks…?”

Trunks had his eyes covered by his bangs. He gathered Pan in his arms once more to embrace with all of his might: “I want you for myself, Pan,” he confessed. “I can’t stand the thought of you leaving my side in mid-August. You can do your college degree online, and I’ll give you a part-time job at Capsule Corp and I’ll pay you the best highest salary I can offer. Weekends off. Flexible hours. I’ll support you in every way—Life hasn’t been the same without you…”

“I think we are going overboard in this whole kissing thing…You don’t look like yourself…” Pan said being worried.

“That’s the idea: I want your first to take possession of your sweet and addicting innocence,” Trunks said, and he raised a hand to caress Pan’s long hair. “I wanted you for a long time, my best friend…It was worth the wait for this moment. So beautiful you had turned out these last few years…”

Pan gulped as she got flustered…“What about Marron?”

Trunks was silent…he stopped hugging his soon to be lover to look at her straight in the eye. “I love her too and all but I think I’ll divorce her and pay her and her family a good lump of zeni for their silence and not interfere with us…so I can legally marry you on your 18th birthday. I’ll persuade your parents to give us the blessing—I’m pretty sure Gohan would approve me and Videl will eventually say yes…” he stopped talking for a moment to smile. “You make me happy, sweetheart. In return, I’ll be the best husband and mate that you can ever imagine.”

Pan took some personal space by backing away. She was dreaming but again she was not…Her gut was telling her that this was wrong. She went with her gut feeling: “Trunks…I…I’m going home now.”

Trunks raised an eyebrow. He didn’t come as too strong on her, didn’t he? “Are you sure? We can stay a little longer, you know,” he tried to convince her. He didn’t want to go back to his reality and life filled with demands and pressure. He was happily content with Pan in this time and space. Just the two of them and nobody else.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Pan said sadly.

Trunks sighed, and he ran a hand through his short hair. He had to be a gentleman with her… “At least come to Capsule Corp with me,” he said as an afterthought. “Bra sent me a text an hour ago indicating that there’s a surprise party for me. I would feel good if you were there with me,” he said the last sentence almost pleading.

“All right, why not? If it makes you feel better.”

Being genuinely grateful for her support, Trunks smiled once more before leaning into kiss Pan on the lips once more.

**At Capsule Corp.**

Everything was dark in the living room, and Trunks clapped his hands to turn on the lights:

“SURPRISE!”

Pan and Trunks jumped upon seeing everyone (except Vegeta) was in the living room.

“Oh, gee! A surprise party in my honor and I hate surprises!” Trunks exclaimed.

“You are more than welcome! The look on your face is priceless!”

“Shut it, Goten!”

Videl laughed: “Trunks, this is actually a double surprise: Gohan took me for a checkup with the family doctor and Pan will finally have a baby brother!”

“That’s great, mom!” Pan exclaimed in joy, “I’m finally going to be a big sister!”

Marron decided that it was the right time to inform the news to own her husband, which she didn’t bother to question his disappearance during the whole afternoon. “Trunks, honey, we are going to have our first baby too!” she announced.

Trunks was shocked upon hearing his wife: “Wait. Say that again? A baby? As in you and I?”

Marron laughed and confirmed the news to her confused and surprised husband: “Yes!”

Bra looked away in shame…

Pan’s world was crushed…so this was what her gut feeling was telling her earlier?

Goten cleared his throat: “Well, I have an announcement too. And no, I am NOT having a baby. Everyone, I am not marrying Paris as expected! Shocking isn’t it?”

…The reactions were rather mixed and individual:

Bra was trying to contain herself from hearing her boyfriend’s news. Not wise to reveal yet the other news.

Gohan was surprised for his brother: “Oh wow! That is some news!”

Videl just shook her head…

Marron was lost in everyone’s lives that she congratulated Goten as a courtesy.

Bulma just raised a fine eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

Trunks glared at Goten. Goten better not go after Bra, he thought in annoyance.

“WHAT!?” Chi Chi overreacted as much. “You better do some explaining to me! Paris fits just fine in my old wedding dress!”

Goten decided best to explain: “Paris doesn’t want to be a housewife and take care of my needs that she prefers to travel and see the world with her family money. So, I understood, and we broke up to give her the freedom to do as she pleases!”

“You will regret it, Goten! You guys can still get engaged and she can still travel the world!”

“Nah, it’s all right, Mom. She gave me back to your old wedding dress though! Let’s enjoy the party! That’s already in the past!

Bra felt that this was the happiest day of her life! She was officially Goten’s girlfriend! He belonged to her! She and Goten would be vocal about the relationship with everyone before she heads to college in mid-August!

As the party progressed, Trunks was by himself with his arms crossed in a corner with his back leaning against the wall…He was lost in thoughts…He did want a baby yet that would mean losing Pan for good…What should he do?

“Hey, congratulations, man! Fatherhood is a new experience.”

Trunks looked up to see a grinning Goten. “Thanks, best friend,” he muttered.

Goten placed his hands on his pockets and he raised an eyebrow: “What’s wrong? You look as gloomy as your dad would.”

“I’m just trying to get used to the idea of changing diapers,” Trunks confessed but it was a lie.

“Bummer! I feel you, man!”

Trunks decided that it was best to change the subject: “So that’s a bold move for you and Paris to break up.”

“Yeah…it was to be expected for a while because we want different things.”

Trunks narrowed his eyes: “Do you plan to be with my sister then?”

“Yeah. I’ll take everything slowly with her until she turns 18 and we both get the blessing. We might live together in this new condo that I’m planning to purchase with the real estate department of Capsule Corp. She can go to school and I’ll support us both financially after you give me that promotion to that raise, sweet commissions, and bonuses on the Sales and Marketing Department! I will rule that department like a boss!”

Trunks had thought about it… “I will discuss your promotion and salary raise in the next meeting if you keep your hands off her until you legally marry her.”

Goten raised a finger: “Now that I cannot guarantee…” he said sheepishly.

Trunks had a reaction: “Ugh! You suck, Goten!” he exclaimed. “Leaving your ways aside, you have a good heart and values despite your flaws, and you will treat her right.”

“Of course! I gotta keep The Vegeta Temper in check and at bay!”

“Good. Have you seemed Pan by the way?”

“Oh, she went to the balcony to take some fresh air and she has been out there ever since.”

“That is unlike her…” Trunks said softly. He was certain that the news of his unborn child affected her somehow.

“I know. Everyone did their best to bring her out of the loop but is futile. Hey man, you are the number one hope for this. You just cheer her up like that...perhaps a bit too much? She might like you or something…But that’s just my imagination.”

Trunks remained silent upon hearing this important piece of information… So Pan did actually liked him back…? He had to find out that he went immediately to the balcony.

Trunks found Pan staring at the night sky view as she held the railing. He had to make sure first that the two of them were completely alone. He closed the sliding doors before he approached behind the teen. He ended up very close to her…He wished to grab her by the waist and pull her close to his body to comfort her. Instead, Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Pan…? Are you…?”

Pan turned around to face Trunks: “No. I’m just happy for you. You are going to be a good Dad.”

Trunks shook his head: “I’m…not sure about it. I have an even better idea so please hear me out. Let’s look for the Dragonballs on Planet Namek and wish myself 10 years younger so I can have a fresh start.”

Pan gave Trunks a weird look as if he was insane: “Trunks…”

Trunks just took Pan’s hands into his: “I want to be with you, Pan. Sorry but that I tricked you into going out with me this afternoon. This afternoon meant a lot to me. I was able to forget about my current life and daily pressure. I cannot help but feel trapped at times…. And you easily took that burden from me. So, what do you say? Will you accept my offer so we can be together?”

Pan was at a loss for words: “Trunks…Trunks, I…”

Trunks couldn’t handle his emotions any longer that he proceeded to hug his lover as if his life depended on it. He spoke close to her ear: “Please don’t reject me, Pan. I really like you…A lot… I love you… I am too late to realize it, but we still have time to change things if we go to Planet Namek first thing in the morning.”

Pan wanted to cry but she couldn’t give in to her growing emotions… She loved him too! She had to be strong and do the right thing no matter what! She broke from Trunks’ warm and loving embrace. “Trunks…The baby needs to be born. Your kid doesn’t have the fault. I’m afraid that your offer is something I cannot do. Is like I don’t want my baby brother to be born…”

Trunks felt like crying as well. His hand tried to reach out to her once again: “Pan, please, don’t do this to me…”

Pan backed a few steps away. She took some deep breaths: “Trunks, I’m sorry. You can’t run away from your reality. I will live my life the way it is, grow up and learn from this and go to college. Just tell Marron how you feel about the daily pressures and everything will be okay. You will need to take some time off from Capsule Corp every once in a while and remember to have fun.”

Trunks nodded slowly as he took every word in consideration. “You are right…Can I give you one last kiss goodbye?” he requested.

Before Pan could answer:

“There you are you two!” 

Pan and Trunks turned to look at Marron, who had opened the sliding doors.

“Everybody was wondering where you two have gone off to,” Marron said.

“Oh I needed to step out and Trunks came to check on me,” Pan said normally. “Congrats once again, Marron!”

Marron smiled as she rubbed her still flat belly. “Thanks. You will help me with the baby?”

Pan shook her head: “I will be busy with college that I may perhaps stay so I can help mom with my baby brother.”

“Aww, that sounds a little selfish of your part!” Trunks protested.

“Sorry life just happens and I gotta live my own life!” Pan said and made her way back to the party. “Come on, now! There’s a party that needs me!” she said cheerfully with a raised fist.

Marron giggled and decided to follow suit. “Trunks, are you are coming, Trunks?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in just a few.”

Trunks was by finally himself. He looked at the clear night sky…It gave him the clarity to his mind that he had resigned to live his life…Life happens, and he must live his life the best way he can upon the consequences of his personal choices. He wished the same for Pan to live her own life. He was certain that she would eventually find happiness on her own…He wished deep in his heart nothing but the best for Pan…

…For her to be loved correctly under different circumstances in the future…

…Time was the important factor…

…She would be the light of all dark and uncertain matters.

A wishing star flew across the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now we have the original ending left of Version A and The Epilogue to version B. The Epilogue will bring out good things to Pan! It kinda has been hinted at throughout the chapters of Version B. So stay tuned! I appreciate the reviews!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, what's gonna happen next to poor Pan? Will Trunks be able to finally spend time with her? Find out next time!
> 
> Your unique comments are really appreciated!


End file.
